Morning Miss Lisa
by very.loud
Summary: Rokko Kowalski ist ein schrecklicher Chaot! Und mit so jemandem will Lisa Plenske schon gar nicht zusammenarbeiten. Dass er dann aber auch ihr Privatleben gehörig durcheinanderwirbelt verblüfft sie noch mehr.
1. Chapter 1

**Anmerkung:** Die Idee ist entstanden, als ich mir die ersten Folgen mit Rokko angesehen hab und da ganz viel Spannung und Knistern zwischen ihm und Lisa entdeckte. Da musste das hier einfach geschrieben werden. Eigentlich nur als Einteiler gedacht, werden es wohl noch 2 oder 3 weitere Kapitel werden. Die Story setzt ein, als David Rokko fest bei Kerima eingestellt hat und Lisa alles andere als begeistert davon ist, "diesen Chaoten" weiterhin in der Firma zu haben. Der Dialog im ersten Kapitel ist weitgehend direkt aus der TN geklaut g Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Anne :)

**Morning Miss Lisa**

Lisa Plenske stürmte in den Fahrstuhl und war im Begriff schnellst möglich nach unten zu fahren. Was bildete sich dieser Kowalski eigentlich ein? Sie drückte wild auf einen der Knöpfe und war froh als, sich die türen schlossen. Wie ER jedoch noch hineingehuscht war, konnte sie nicht begreifen.

"Oh!"

"Warum haben Sie nicht ein einziges gutes Haar an meinen Plänen gelassen?"

Rokko Kowalski stand empört vor ihr. Vielleicht auch zu recht. Sie hatte wirklich alles mies gemacht, was ihm in den letzten 3 Stunden eingefallen war.

"Das haben wir doch schon geklärt: weil's zu teuer ist!"

"Aber man kann doch über alles reden!"

Reden, reden - Lisa wünschte sich, David hätte mit ihr geredet, bevor er Kowalski fest angestellt hatte.

"Natürlich kann man über alles reden. Aber ich kann auch mal sagen: Stop! So nicht!"

"Dann anders", wandte Kowalski plötzlich ruhiger ein. "Bisher haben wir perfekt zusammen gearbeitet und jetzt blocken sie plötzlich ab. Warum?"

Lisa war immer noch aufgebracht.

"Ich habe ihnen doch schon erklärt warum."

Brauchte dieser Mensch immer alles in doppelt und dreifacher Ausführung, um zu begreifen!

"Okay. Ich respektiere ihre Arbeit und sie meine. Ist das zu viel verlangt?"

"Kein Problem."

Als ob er tatsächlich ihre Arbeit respektieren würde! Pah! Vermutlich dachte er bei sich immer, wie unglaublich konservativ Lisa Plenske doch arbeitet.

"Ihre ganze Körperhaltung zeigt mir: sie lehnen mich ab."

Das war genug! Was der sich herausnahm! Unglaublich!

"Ich lehne ihr Konzept ab!"

"Nein! Sie lehnen vor allem mich ab. Warum sagen sie das nicht einfach ehrlich? Ich sag, was ich denke und das vereinfacht vieles."

Kowalski kam ihr immer näher. Wusste er nicht, was man allgemeinhin unter Intimsphäre verstand? Lisa war davon so verunsichert, dass ihr nichts rechtes einfiel. Kowalski war gut, aber er war... er war...

"Sie sind... zu chaotisch."

"Ja, vielleicht, okay. Aber dafür bin ich ehrlich."

Ehrlich? Als PR-Mann? Pah. Der Fahrstuhl war unten angekommen und Lisa wollte endlich raus. Weg von Kowalski, der ihr immer noch unerträglich nah war.

"Ja, die Tür ist offen."

"Meine schon - ihre ist immer noch geschlossen."

"Ihre Ideen sind - "

"Die sind gut! Die sind kreativ, innovativ!"

"Nicht finanzierbar!"

Zum ersten Mal während des ganzen Gesprächs sah Lisa ihm in die Augen. Vielleicht verstand er ja so besser.

"Dann machen sie sie eben finanzierbar." Kowalski kam ihr noch näher, so dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. "Das ist doch ihr Job!"

"Herr Kowalski, bitte", begann Lisa und wandte ihr Gesicht kurz ab, musste aber unweigerlich wieder zu ihm sehen, "ich lass mir nicht von Ihnen sagen, was ich zu tun habe! Darf ich bit-"

Lisa hatte einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht und war dabei gegen seinen Arm gelaufen, den er quer vor ihr gegen den Fahrstuhlrahmen gelehnt hatte, um sie zum Zuhören zu zwingen. Lisa sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Sie waren sich so nah, dass sie den Atem des jeweils anderen spüren konnten. Lisas Atem stockte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. So nah... so nah... und immer näher kamen Kowalskis Lippen und trafen auf ihre. Sie küssten sich! Erst sanft, dann etwas fordernder. Lisas Hände fanden Rokkos Oberarme und sie stützte sich leicht daran ab. Rokko zog sie näher an sich. Seine Zunge verlangte nach Einlass in ihren Mund. Plötzlich spürte Lisa etwas in ihrem Rücken. Der Fahrstuhl! Lisa öffnete ihre Augen auf und stoppte den Kuss. Sie sah Kowalski mit aufgerissenen Augen an und konnte nicht recht begreifen, was da eben passiert war. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und lief mit großen Schritten weg vom Fahrstuhl, weg von Kerima - und vor allem: weg von Kowalski!

Rokko stand mit offenem Mund eine Weile vor dem Fahrstuhl und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann bogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. Lisa Plenske - wer hätte gedacht, dass noch mehr Feuer in ihr steckte, als er ihr sowieso schon zugetraut hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen kannte Lisa vor allem ein Ziel: Jürgen. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen und zwar dringend. Der Vorfall im Fahrstuhl vom Vortag musste ausgewertet und ein weiteres Vorgehen besprochen werden. Lisa riss förmlich die Tür auf. Die kleine Glocke darüber bimmelte wild, als Lisa auf Jürgen zu stürmte.

"Lisa, gut dass du da bist, ich muss dringend mit dir reden! Weißt du, ich glaube, dass-"

"Nee, ICH muss DIR was wichtiges erzählen."

"Lisa, bitte, es ist dringend."

Er sah sie flehend an und zog sie zum Zeitschriftenregal, um dort ungestörter mit ihr reden zu können. Lisa seufzte resignierend und folgte ihm.

"Also, pass auf: ich werde Vater."

"Was!"

"Schrei nicht so. Ja... also, es ist gut möglich, dass ich Vater werde. Und deswegen musst du mit Sabrina reden."

"Mit Sabrina, aber... was hat die denn damit zu tun?"

"Sie ist die Mutter. Aber sie will nicht mit mir darüber reden."

Lisa sah Jürgen mit großen Augen an. "Wie bitte!"

In dem Moment ging die Tür zum Kiosk auf und beide blickten sich kurz um, um zu sehen, wer da den Laden betreten hatte. Lisa drehte sich schnell wieder um, denn ER sollte nicht sehen, dass sie rot anlief, nur weil ER den Kiosk betreten hatte.

"Ach, Morgen, Rokko, bin gleich da", begrüßte ihn Jürgen und wandte sich dann wieer an Lisa. "Kannst du vielleicht mal mit ihr reden?"

"W.. Was? Ich? Aber Jürgen, sie mag mich nicht!"

"Und du sie nicht."

"Mmmpf. Okay. Ich mach's."

"Dank, du bist die beste!" Jürgen umarmte sie und ging dann zum Tresen, um Rokko zu bedienen.

Lisa sah ihm kurz nach, sah kurz zu Rokko, der aber nicht zu ihr sah und verließ den Kiosk. Draußen lief sie neben der Tür auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass er wieder rauskam. Als sie die Türglocke hörte, drehte Lisa sich um und ergriff seine Hand. Sie zog den überraschten Rokko um die Ecke und stellte sich vor ihn.

"Wir müssen reden!"

"Erst mal: Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske. Wie geht es Ihnen denn?"

"Ich - was? Guten Morgen. Und mir geht's gut. A-"

"Das ist ja wirklich schön. Wollen wir vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

"Nein!"

Rokko schmunzelte nur und sagte nichts darauf.

"Nein, ich möchte NICHT mit Ihnen Kaffee trinken gehen. Ich möchte wissen, was das gestern war."

"Na ja, Frau Plenske", begann er ernst, doch verzog sich sein Mund schon wieder zu einem Grinsen, "das war, was man gemeinhin als Kuss bezeichnet."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja."

Lisas Augen funkelten ihn an und Rokko hatte große Mühe, nicht zu sehr grinsen zu müssen. Lisa wollte sich das nicht mehr bieten lassen. Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte in Richtung Kerima. Doch nach wenigen Metern schon wurde sie langsamer und drehte sich dann doch wieder zu ihm. Rokko hatte ihr hinterher gesehen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Lisa ging wieder zurück. Sie musste ihm klar machen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte, wenn sie gut zusammen arbeiten wollten. Einfach so die Chefin küssen - was bildete er sich eingentlich ein? Während sie noch auf ihn zu ging, begann sie mit ihrer kleinen Ansprache.

"Herr Kowalski, so geht das n-"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Denn kaum hatte sie wieder vor ihm gestanden, waren Rokkos Lippen wieder auf ihren und ihre Arme fanden den Weg um seinen Hals sehr schnell. Rokko zog sie näher an sich. Nach wenigen Augenblicken jedoch kam Lisa wieder zur Besinnung und drückte ihn von sich weg. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Rokko sie sanft anlächelte. Dann verschwand sie so schnell es ging um die Ecke. Sie würde heute nicht zu Kerima laufen. Sie würde den Bus nehmen, um Rokko Kowalski aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Als sie im Bus saß, raste die Szene von eben durch ihren Kopf. Als sie daran dachte, klopfte ihr Herz wie wild und Lisa fuhr langsam mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen. Rokko hatte sie schon zum zweiten Mal geküsst. Warum? Was veranlasste ihn dazu? Lisa wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und versuchte verzweifelt etwas zu finden, was sie von ihren Gedanken abzulenken vermochte. _David. Denk einfach an David. Der hat doch schon immer alle anderen Gedanken verbannt. David. So. Geht doch... Aber warum hat mich Rokko geküsst? Argh! DAVID. _

Lisa gab ihre Versuche, nicht an den Kuss zu denken auf und stieg an der Haltestelle vor dem Kerima-gebäude aus. Sie würde schon irgendwie durch den Tag kommen. Und vielleicht müsste sie ja nicht so oft mit Rokko Kowalski zusammenarbeiten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Lisa Plenske, Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda, war an diesem Tag auf der Flucht - bevor sie um eine Ecke bog, sah sie erst nach, ob dahinter vielleicht schon Rokko Kowalski lauerte. Wenn sie am Catering saß, sah sie sich ständig um, ob er vielleicht auch gerade auf dem Weg dorthin war. Und ging es darum, dass Meeting für den Nachmittag zu organisieren und letzte Dinge dazu zu besprechen, dann ließ sie das unter einem schnöden Vorwand von David erledigen. Zu irgendwas mussten Freunde ja gut sein.

An ihre eigenen Freundschaftsverpflichtungen erinnerte sich Lisa, als sie am Nachmittag kurz vor dem Meeting noch einen Kaffee trinken wollte, und Sabrina am Catering sitzen sah. Lisa atemete noch ein mal durch und ging zielsicher auf Sabrina zu.

"Hallo, Sabrina!" begrüßte Lisa sie fröhlich.

Sabrina guckte nur verdattert und murmelte ein "Tag".

"Mama, ich hätt gern einen Kaffee. Danke."

Dann machte sich Lisa daran, Sabrina langsam zum Reden zu kriegen. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie verständnisvoll an. Und Sabrina ließ sich sogar dazu überreden später mit Lisa irgendwo was trinken zu gehen und zu reden. Als Sabrina gegangen war, war Lisa zugegebenermaßen erschüttert, wie zerbrechlich Sabrina wirkte. Sie war froh, dass sie mit ihr darüber reden würde am Nachmittag. _Für Jürgen._

"Du, Mama", wandte sich Lisa wieder an Helga, nachdem sie einen Schluck ihres Kaffees genommen hatte, "wir haben gleich ein Meeting. Bringst du uns bitte Tee, Kaffee und kalte Getränke?"

"Natürlich, Mäuschen", lächelte Helga Plenske mütterlich und wischte den Tresen ab.

"Danke."

Lisa nahm einen weiteren Schluck und stellte ihren Becher ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie etwas Buntbedrucktes geradewegs auf sie zusteuerte. Dann sah sie die dunklen Haare und den Schnurrbart - Kowalski! Lisa sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und wollte in ihr Büro flüchten. Doch Rokko war schneller als sie und war mit ein paar langen Schritten neben mir.

"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie kurz stehen bleiben könnten."

"Nein, das werde ich bestimmt nicht!"

Rokko ergriff ihre Hand. "Bitte, Frau Plenske?"

Rokko zog sie hinter eine große Pflanze.

"Was gibt es? Wie Sie wissen, haben wir gleich ein Meeting."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Ich denke aber auch, dass wir vielleicht doch reden sollten, bevor wir gleich da rein gehen." Rokko nickte in Richtung des Konferenzraums.

"Herr Kowalski, mit ihnen zu reden, ist das letzte, was ich jetzt gern tun würde."

"Ach", grinste Rokko überrascht, "wollen sie vielleicht lieber wieder ein bisschen knutschen?"

Lisas Augen wurden größer, aber sagen konnte sie daraufhin nichts mehr, machte stattdessen auf der Stelle kehrt und lief eilig in Davids Büro, um ihn zu holen - sie wollte auf keinen Fall länger allein mit Kowalski sein. Denn wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, machte sie seine Nähe doch sehr wuschig und sie konnte ihren eigenen Handlungen nicht mehr trauen.

"Ich wollte mich doch nur entschuldigen!" rief Rokko ihr noch hinterher und verschwand kopfschüttelnd im Konferenzraum.

Während des Meetings war Lisa die ganze Zeit nicht bei der Sache. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie blicken sollte, ihre Gedanken hüpften wild durch die Gegend und auf das Thema konnte sie sich schon gar nicht konzentrieren. Worüber berieten sie gerade?

"Frau Plenske? Was sagen Sie dazu?"

"Was?"

Lisa blickte erschrocken auf. Rokko und die anderen sahen sie fragend an und erwarteten offenbar eine Antwort.

"Ja, also, darüber muss ich dann doch noch mal nachdenken. Lassen Sie uns das Meeting doch für heute beenden."

Lisa wollte schon aufstehen, als sich Rokko wiede an sie wandte.

"Sie wollen darüber nachdenken, ob wir alle noch was essen gehen?"

Lisa war ertappt.

"Ja, also, ähm, nein, natürlich nicht. D-das heißt, ich kann nicht. Ja. Ich muss dringend weg."

Lisa erhob sich eilig und verließ den Konferenzraum, doch David folgte ihr.

"Lisa - ist alles okay?"

"Klar, klar, was soll denn sein?" fragte sie nervös lächelnd, als sie den Flur entlang liefen.

"Du wirkst heute etwas abwesend und - tja, wie auf der Flucht", grinste er.

"Ich, auf der Flucht - das ist ja lustig. Wovor denn? So ein Quatsch."

"Ich habe eher den Eindruck, dass ich dich fragen müsste vor WEM du auf der Flucht bist."

Lisa blieb stehen und sah ihn bestimmt an. "Lisa Plenske ist nie auf de Flucht. Ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen."

"Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige."

"Schon okay. Also, bis nachher."

"Bis nachher" verabschiedete sich David von ihr und sah ihr nach, wie sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro schnellstens hinter sich schloss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nach dem Gespräch mit Sabrina machte Lisa Jürgen erneut Mut in Bezug auf Sabrina und verabschiedete sich dann von ihm. heftiger Schneefall hatte gegen 14 Uhr eingesetzt und Lisa hoffte, dass sie trotzdem noch mit der S-Bahn nach Göberitz kommen würde. Die Fahrt dauerte diesmal länger als sonst und so war es bereits dunkel, als sie endlich die Haustür in Göberitz aufschloss. Im Haus war es kalt und dunkel. Ihre Eltern waren am Nachmittag in einen Kurzurlaub ins Erzgebirge gestartet. Das Wochenende über müsste sie also allein verbringen. Aber Lisa freute sich darauf, mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit für sich zu haben: viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und vielleicht auch, um ein bisschen zu lesen.

Lisa knipste das Licht an und schaltete die Heizung ein. Dann machte sie sich daran, sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Als sie Wasser in den Wasserkocher füllen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sich draußen etwas bewegte. Lisa konnte nicht erkennen, was es war und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann hörte sie, wie Glas zu Bruch ging und erschrak sich fürchterlich, als ein eisiger Wind durch das Haus wehte. Mit Schrecken musste sie sehen, dass ein Fenster in der Waschküche, die an die Küche grenzte, mit einem Stein eingeschlagen worden war. Lisas Herz pochte wild. Sie hatte Angst. _Oh Gott, oh Gott, hilf mir! Wer war das? bestimmt nur der freche Nachbarsjunge... Oh Gott, was soll ich nur machen? Jürgen. Ich muss Jürgen anrufen._ Noch während sie Jürgens Nummer wählte, sah sie, wie sich Schatten vor dem Haus bewegten. Jürgen war nicht zu erreichen. Immer wieder ging nur seine Mailbox ran. Dann wählte Lisa Davids Nummer.

"Los, geh schon ran... Hallo, David! Du, ich -"

Doch David murmelte nur etwas von 'keine Zeit' und hatte sofort wieder aufgelegt.

"Na toll... schöne Freunde hab ich", grummelte Lisa, als ihr Handy klingelte.

"David, gut dass du-"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war aber nicht David Seidel, sondern Rokko Kowalski, der Lisa vorschlagen wollte, am Abend etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen, um "über gewisse Dinge zu reden". Zu dem Vorschlag kam er jedoch nicht mehr, denn Lisa war schneller.

"Herr Kowalski, können sie bitte so schnell wie möglich herkommen? Ich hab Ansgt, dass jemand bei uns einbrechen will. Bitte, bitte - ich brauche ihre Hilfe!"

Kaum hatte Lisa aufgelegt, ärgerte sie sich schon wieder darüber, das sie ihn zu sich nach Hause gebeten hatte. _Aber Extremsituation erfordern extremes Handeln. Oh Gott, hoffentlich ist er bald da._ Lisa hatte überall im Haus das Licht angeknipst und sich in eine Decke gehüllt mit einem Besen bewaffnet auf die Couch gesetzt. Zu ihrer Angst vor dem Einbrecher kam nämlich auch noch eine kaputte Heizung. Lisa hörte immer wieder ein Klappern von draußen. Sie traute sich nicht von der Couch weg, um Holz für den alten Kachelofen aus dem Schuppen zu holen. Genau so eingemummelt saß sie noch da, als Rokko endlich nach einer Stunde bei ihr klingelte. Lisa sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Als sie die geöffnet hatte, fiel sie Rokko um den Hals und schluchzte laut. "Endlich sind sie da, Herr Kowalski!"

Rokko war von ihrem Ansturm überrascht und konnte sie gerade noch so halten, ohne die Treppe hinunterzustolpern. "Frau Plenske, alles ist gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und strich sanft über ihre Haare. "Ich wär eher hier gewesen, aber die S-Bahn ist eine Station vor Göberitz ausgefallen und ich musste den Rest des Weges laufen."

Jetzt blickte Lisa auf und sah, dass seine Wangen und seine Hände ganz rot vor Kälte waren. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihm so in die Arme gefallen war. Schnell ließ sie ihn los, bat ihn herein und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihm. "Oh, das tut mir leid! Und dann ist es hier auch noch so kalt..."

"Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?" fragte er sie sanft und legte seine Hände auf ihre Arme. Lisas Herz flatterte immer noch vor Angst. Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie den Stein und das kaputte Fenster entdeckt hatte, von den Schatten und Geräuschen draußen vor dem Haus und davon, dass die Heizung nicht ging. Rokko bat sie, ihm das Fenster zu zeigen. "Hat ihr Vater vielleicht eine Werkstatt? Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas, um das Fenster zu reparieren?" Und tatsächlich fanden sie im Schuppen einen alten Fensterladen, den Rokko vor das Fenster nagelte. Lisa wich ihm nicht von der Seite. Sie reichte ihm Nägel und Hammer und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Dann kehrten sie die Scherben zusammen. Schließlich holten sie Holz und Kohlen aus dem Schuppen, um damit den Kachelofen zu heizen. Fachmännisch kniete Rokko davor, warf erst ein paar kleinere Holzstücke hinein, darauf etwas Papier und zündete es an. Als das Holz gut durchgeglüht war, schüttete er ein paar Kohlen auf. Lisa war derweil in der Küche und machte Tee.

"So", sagt Rokko, als er in die Küche kam und seine Hände aneinander rieb, "gleich müsste es wieder schön warm sein." 

"Vielen Dank, Herr Kowalski", lächelte Lisa beruhigt, "ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte."

Rokko, der immer noch seinen Mantel trug, ging zu Lisa hinüber und legte seine Hände um die warme Teekanne. Er lächelte sie an. "Das hab ich doch gern gemacht. Versprechen Sie mir nur, dass sie nicht mehr vor mir weg laufen werden."

Lisa sah verlegen nach unten. "Ich... es tut mir leid. Aber.. Sie.." Lisa stockte und blickte hinauf in Rokkos fragendes Gesicht. "Sie machen mich ganz wuschig."

Rokko grinste. "So so - wuschig?"

Lisa nickte und blickte wieder verschämt auf ihre Füße. "Ja, ähm, haben Sie vielleicht Hunger?" versuchte sie schnell das Thema zu wechseln. "Meine Mama hat Kartoffelsuppe für mich gekocht und es reicht für zwei."

"Gern", lächelte Rokko. "Dann zieh ich mal den Mantel aus."

Während Lisa die Suppe aufwärmte und Teller aus dem Schrank holte, ging Rokko ins Wohnzimmer, um dort seinen Mantel aufzuhängen. Als Lisa mit den Tellern folgte, bemerkte sie, dass Rokko sich bereits um die Dekoration des Esstisches gekümmert hatte und nun wieder nach dem Feuer im Ofen sah. Rokko hatte eine Kerze in die Mitte gestellt und aus zwei Servietten Schwäne gefaltet. Lisa stellte die Teller auf dem Tisch ab und musterte die Schwäne mit einem Lachen. Rokko trat an sie heran.

"Das sind Schwäne."

"Das seh ich", lachte Lisa.

"Finden Sie sie kitschig?" grinste Rokko.

"Nee", lachte Lisa noch immer. "Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Schwäne falten können."

"Tja, in mir schlummern viele Talente, die es zu entdecken gibt."

Sie sahen sich kurz schmunzelnd an und Lisa bemerkte, wie Rokkos Augen funkelten. _Wie im Fahrstuhl, _dachte sie und wurde rot, als sie sich an den ersten Kuss erinnerte. Schnell unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt und eilte zurück in die Küche, in der die Kartoffelsuppe schon fröhlich vor sich hin blubberte. Rokko war ihr gefolgt.

"Wo finde ich die Gläser?" wollte er wissen. Lisa zeigte sie ihm und Rokko nahm zwei Roweingläser aus dem Schrank. Lisa sah ihn fragend an. "Ich hab natürlich was mitgebracht", erklärte Rokko und lächelte sie an.

Als Lisa mit der Kartoffelsuppe ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Rokko dabei, die Flasche Wein zu öffnen. Lisa schaufelte mit einer Kelle Kartoffelsuppe auf beide Teller und Rokko schenkte ihnen Wein ein. Als sie beide saßen, hob er sein Glas und sah Lisa an. Die hob ebenfalls ihr Glas.

"Worauf trinken wir?" wollte Lisa wissen.

"Auf vermeintliche Einbrecher und einen schönen Abend mit ihrem Retter, Frau Plenske", grinste Rokko.

"Auf meinen Retter", nickte ihm Lisa zu und trank einen Schluck. Der Wein war gut - nicht zu süß, nicht zu trocken und Lisa wurde es etwas wärmer ums Herz. Lisa glaubte, dass das nur am Wein lag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

"Hunde oder Katzen?"

Nach dem Abendessen hatten sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Sie tranken den restlichen Wein und stellten sich gegenseitig Fragen, um sich besser kennenzulernen. Bei Rokko Kowalski und Lisa Plenske sahen Fragen dieser Art aber immer etwas anders aus.

"Also, Herr Kowalski, Hunde oder Katzen?"

Lisa grinste ihn an. Sie hatten sich zueinander gedreht und ihre Köpfe auf die Sofalehne gelegt. Rokko schien zu überlege und zog dabei eine Schnute.

"Kommt darauf an, was es dazu gibt."

"Was? Also, Herr Kowalski!" Lisa tat empört, konnte das Grinsen aber nicht lange zurückhalten. Sie genoss den Abend mit ihm sehr.

"Also gut: Katzen."

"Warum?"

"Weil die unabhängiger sind als Hunde."

"Aber Hunde sind treuer."

"Ja. Aber bei meinem derzeitigen Lebensstil, kann ich mir auf gar keinen Fall einen Hund zulegen. Ich mag Hunde - aber ich werde mir erst einen holen, wenn ich mich tatsächlich irgendwo niederlasse. Wenn ich das Nomadenleben an den Nagel hänge."

"Und wofür würden sie das tun?"

"Bin ich jetzt nicht wieder mit einer Frage dran?"

"Nö, ich will erst noch eine Antwort!" meinte Lisa keck.

"Okay." Rokko gab sich geschlagen. "Ich würde das für eien Frau tun."

"Aber sie haben doch gerade erst einen langfristigen Vertrag mit Kerima unterschrieben."

"Eben."

Rokko sah Lisa tief in die Augen und das Grinsen verschwand langsam aus ihren Gesichtern. Man hätte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören können, so still war es zwischen den beiden. Es war Lisa, die die Stille unterbrach.

"Ähm, wollen sie vielleicht noch etwas zu trinken?" fragte sie, während sie schon von der Couch aufgesprungen war.

"Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt besser gehen. Das Fenster ist sicher, da kommt keiner rein."

Rokko hatte sich von der Couch erhoben und streckte Lisa schon seine Hand zur Verabschiedung entgegen.

"Nein, bitte nicht!" Lisa war selbst ein wenig von ihrem heftigen Ausruf erschrocken. "Ich - ich meine, Angst hab ich dann doch wieder, wenn sie weg sind. Und außerdem sind die Straßen zu und die Gleise gefroren - da fährt weder S-Bahn noch Nachtbus oder Taxi. Dann müssten sie laufen. Und das will ich ihnen nicht zumuten. Wenn Sie also wollen... Sie könnten auf der Couch schlafen. Morgen früh müsste dann ja auch der Winterdienst endlich geschnallt haben, dass es schneit."

Lisa lächelte ihn unsicher an und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Rokko nickte. "Okay. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, bleib ich gern. Haben Sie vielleicht einen Film, den wir sehen könnten?"

Lisa grinste. Natürlich hatte sie mehr als einen Film da. Sie entschieden sich für "Sabrina" in der Audrey Hepburn-Version. Doch noch bevor Sabrina ihr Happy End bekam, waren Rokko und Lisa eingeschlafen. Lisas Kopf war auf Rokkos Schulter gerutscht. Seinen Arm hatte er noch um Lisa gelegt, bevor er slebnst weggenickt war, um zu verhindern, dass sie die Couch hinunterpurzelte. Lisa hatte daraufhin im Schlaf beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und sich ganz fest gehalten. So schliefen sie Arm in Arm auf der Couch ein. Und obwohl es bei weitem gemütlichere Plätze im Haus gab, konnte sich keiner von beiden über eine schlaflose Nacht beklagen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Als Lisa am nächsten Morgen aus einem süßen Traum erwachte, wunderte sie sich, warum sie auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer lag. Dann wunderte sie sich, warum sie Musik aus der Küche kommen hörte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück: Rokko war hier. Rokko Kowalski hatte in ihrem Haus übernachtet. Wenn Lisa sich recht erinnerte, hatte er neben ihr auf der Couch gesessen, als sie eingeschlafen war. Lisa setzte sich langsam auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie stand auf und begab sich in die Küche. Als sie in der Tür stand, sah sie, wie Rokko zur Musik aus dem Radio durch die Küche tanzte und dazu sang.

"So won't you please hold my hand!

And I will never dance with no other, baby, no other, baby, no other!"

Lisa musste lachen. Rokko drehte sich im Tanzen zu ihr und war überrascht und erfreut, sie zu sehen. Er tanzte auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hände. Vielleicht war es weniger tanzen als hüpfen und drehen, aber es amchte ihnen Spaß.

"Morning Miss Lisa!" begrüßte Rokko sie fröhlich, als das Lied geendet hatte. "Kaffee?"

"Ja, klar"; lacht Lisa. "Morning Miss Lisa?"

"Das Lied - so heißt das Lied, zu dem wir eben getanzt haben. Das kam mir heute Morgen in den Sinn, als ich aufgewacht bin", schmunzelte Rokko.

"Oh..." Lisa blickte kurz schüchtern zu Boden. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen?"

Lisa wusste ja immer noch nicht, wie die Schlafarrangements für die Nacht ausgesehen hatten.

"Ja, sehr gut sogar", grinste Rokko. "Zwar war mein Arm heute Morgen eingeschlafen, aber das war's mir wert."

Lisa sah ihn fragend mit großen Augen an. Rokko lehnte sich leicht vor und flüsterte dann: "Sie, meine süße Frau Plenske, haben die ganze Nacht in meinen Armen verbracht. Das entschädigt allemal für den Marsch durch den Schnee gestern Abend, um hierher zu kommen."

"Aber warum haben Sie mich nicht geweckt?" wollte Lisa mit roten Wangen wissen.

"Weil ich selbst gleich eingeschlafen bin und erst heute morgen aus einem süßen Traum erwachte. Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts schlimmes angestellt."

Rokko hatte die Hände gehoben und sah sie ganz unschuldig an. Lisa musste schmunzeln. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck von dem Kaffee, den er ihr eingegossen hatte. "Okay", lächelte Lisa. "Aber es tut mir trotzdem leid, dass ich ihnen den Arm abgedrückt hab."

"Oh, heißt das, ich hab noch was gut bei Ihnen?"

"Kommt drauf an, was sie dafür wollen."

Rokko trank einen Schluck Kaffee und stellte die Tasse dann auf dem Küchenschrank ab. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und lächelte sie an.

"Ich fänd's schön, wenn wir uns vielleicht endlich duzen könnten."

"Aha, duzen, ja? Wieso sollten wir?" fragte Lisa schmunzelnd.

"Nun, ja, sie haben meinen Arm für sich beansprucht letzte Nacht - und: wir haben uns geküsst. Zweimal schon. Das sollte genügen, um endlich über das Sie hinwegzukommen."

"Herr Kowalski, Sie haben mich geküsst. Ich habe ihren Kuss nicht erwidert."

"Nicht?" grinste Rokko.

"Nein."

Rokko kam langsam näher und auch Lisa, die ihren Kaffeebecher ebenfalls abgestellt hatte, näherte sich wiederum ihm. Ihre Nasen berührten sich und ihre Lippen waren sich so nah, dass sie kurz davor waren aufeinander zu treffen. Rokko grinste.

"Und sie werden den Kuss auch diesmal nicht erwidern?"

"Wer weiß", hauchte Lisa.

Rokko kam noch etwas näher. "Dann sollten wir das vielleicht besser veschieben", flüsterte er und ging einen Schritt zurück. Lisa ließ überrascht die Luft raus, die sie angehalten hatte. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte er ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen - aber ihre Augen funkelten und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. Rokko grinste ebenfalls.

"Frühstück?" fragte Rokko und Lisa nickte. Sie wagte noch nicht, etwas zu sagen. Auf dem Tisch standen frische Brötchen, duftender Kaffee, gekochte Eier und ein paar Orangen. Sie aßen gemütlich ihr Frühstüch. Rokko schälte eine Orange für Lisa und richtete die Stückchen auf ihrem Teller wie eine Blüte an. Lisa bedankte sich lächelnd für die Aufmerksamkeit. Oh, wie sehr sie doch jede einzelne Minute mit Rokko Kowalski genoss.

Nach dem Frühstück wählte Lisa die Nummern von einigen Fensterfirmen. Die, die sie erreichen konnte, weigerten sich bei den chaotischen Straßenverhältnissen nach Göberitz zu kommen. Lisa seufzte. _Dann eben nicht. _Rokko duschte derweil. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, war Lisa mehr als überrascht zu sehen, dass sein Schnurrbart weg war. Als Rokko ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte, meinte er nur "Öfter mal was neues", und girnste. Lisa ging auf ihn zu und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern dort entlang, wo vorher der Bart gewesen war. Dann legte sie ihre hand auf seine Wange und zog sie schon bald wieder weg.

"Das steht dir - ich meine - das steht Ihnen."

Rokko lächelte nervös. "Also, was machen wir heute?" wollte er wissen.

"Sie bleiben noch?" strahlte Lisa.

"Ja, wenn ich darf?" antwortete Rokko etwas schüchtern. Er wunderte sich darüber, was Lisa Plenske mit ihm machte, dass er seine Selbstsicherheit zunehmend verlor, wenn es um sie ging.

"Und ob!" lächelte Lisa und schien zu überlegen. "Was halten sie von Rodeln?"

"Rodeln?"

"Ja, mit einem Schlitten. Das hab ich schon ewig nicht mehr germacht. Und der Schnee sieht so wundervoll aus. Bitte?"

"Okay"; grinste Rokko.

Und so zogen sie eingemummelt in ihre Mäntel, Schals und Handschuhe in Richtung Göberitzer Wald. Rokko zog Lisas alten Schlitten hinter sich her und Lisa lief neben ihm, die Vorfreude schon im Gesicht. Sie stapften durch den tiefen Schnee auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Hügel.

"Hier, hier ist es."

"Was?" Rokko blickte sich um, konnte aber nicht wirklich etwas entdecken, was anders war als zuvor. Die gleichen Kiefern, der gleiche Schnee.

"Na, hier ist es: der Todeshügel!" grinste Lisa.

"Todeshügel? Ist es nicht eher ein Hügelchen?"

"Ja, ziehen Sie mich nur auf, Herr Kowalski! Aber dieser Hügel war früher auch mal größer und gefährlicher."

"Vielleicht waren Sie auch nur kleiner", grinste Rokko. "Aber gut, wenn sie wollen, können wir hier gleich rodeln.

Lisa nahm ihm den Schlitten aus der Hand und startete zu ihrer ersten Abfahrt. Rokko sah ihr nach, wie sie den kleinen Hügel hinunterfuhr. Doch so sehr Lisa sich anstrengte, sie wurde nicht schneller. Als sie wieder hinaufgestapft war mit dem Schlitten in der Hand, gab sie ihn Rokko. Nun versuchte der sein Glück, doch scheiterte auch er kläglich.

"Hm, nee, so geht das nicht", meinte er zu Lisa, als er wieder oben war. "Aber ich habe eine Idee. Setzen Sie sich mal auf den Schlitten und rutschen sie etwas nach vorn."

Lisa tat, wie er vorgeschlagen hatte, war aber mehr als überrascht, als Rokko plötzlich hinter ihr saß.

"Was machen Sie denn?"

"Ich mache den Schlitten schneller", grinste Rokko und legte seine Arme fest um Lisa. "Und los!" rief er noch, bevor er den Schlitten mit den Füßen abstieß. Und tatsächlich! Sie fuhren weitaus schneller als zuvor. Lisa schrie vor Freude und auch Rokko jubelte. So rodelten sie ein paar mal den Hügel hinunter und genossen es zugegebenermaßen sehr, die Nähe des anderen zu spüren. Allerdings übersahen sie den Huckel auf der Strecke und kaum hatte eben dieser die rechte Kufe des Schlittens angehoben, landeten sie auch schon im Schnee, Rokko halb auf Lisa mit dem Gesicht voller Schnee.

"Alles klar?" fragte er etwas besorgt.

"Ja, alles bestens. Und Sie?", antwortete Lisa und hatte unbewusst damit begonnen, den Schnee aus Rokkos Gesicht zu wischen.

Sie waren sich so nah, so nah, spürten kaum mehr den Schnee unter sich, als sich ihre Gesichter wieder sehr nah kamen.

"Mir geht's auch sehr gut", flüsterte Rokko. Er drückte sich vom Boden auf und reichte Lisa eine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Der Boden war rutschig und so landete Lisa näher an Rokko, als es gedacht gewesen war. Wie schon wenige Stunden zuvor, berührten sich ihre Nasen. Diesmal überbrückte Lisa den letzten Zentimeter, der ihre Lippen trennte, mit einer Bewegung nach vorn. Sanft legten sich ihre Lippen auf Rokkos. Sanft küsste sie ihn - und sanft küsste er sie zurück. Lisas Händen fanden den Weg um seinen Hals und sie zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Rokko schlang seine Arme um Lisa, strich dann wieder durch ihre verwuschelten Haare und über ihre geröteten Wangen, während ihre Küsse intensiver wurden. Als sie sich atemlos von einander lösten, sah Lisa ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "Was machst du nur mit mir?" flüsterte Lisa.

----------------------------------------------------------

Morning Miss Lisa (Sugarplum Fairy)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

"Jetzt gerade? Da küss ich dich. Aber ansonsten... würd ich die Frage gern zurückgeben. Was machst du mit mir?"

Platsch! Da hatten sie auch schon ein paar Schneebälle im Gesicht. Verwirrt drehten sie sich um und suchten nach dem Urheber der Störung. Es dauerte nicht lange und Lisa entdeckte das Gesicht des frechen Nachbarjungen neben ein paar anderen hinter einer kleinen Kiefer.

"Da drüben", flüsterte sie und zeigte Rokko, woher die Schneebälle gekommen waren.

Schon gingen die nächsten Schneebälle auf sie los. Aber Rokko war schnell: flink hatte er selbst drei geformt und in die Richtung geworfen, aus der die anderen kamen. Nach dem überraschten Aufschrei zu deuten, musste er zwei erwischt haben. Er grinste zufrieden. Doch als er sich wieder zu Lisa umdrehte, landete ein letzter Schneeklumpen kurz über dem Kragen seines Mantels.

"Lass uns lieber gehen, sie sind zu viele", schlug Lisa vor und war dabei, ihm zu helfen, den Schnee zu entfernen. "Ah, jetzt ist ein Klumpen tiefer gerutscht!" zitterte Rokko und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere, um den eiskalten Schneeklumpen aus dem Pullover zu schütteln."

"Jetzt halt still", lachte Lisa und war rasch mit einer Hand unter seinem Pullover. Sie fand den Klumpen und holte ihn hervor. Rokko spürte ganz genau den Weg, den ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken nahm, spürte, wie sie sie wieder hervorzog und dann noch mal seinen Nacken nach Schnee absuchte und durch sein Haar wuschelte. "So, fertig", stellte Lisa fest und drehte ihn um, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Dein Gesicht ins ganz rot vom Schneeball!" meinte Rokko besorgt und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja", lächelte Lisa. "Ich glaube, es könnte nicht besser sein." Dann nahm sie die Hand, die auf ihrer Wange lag in ihre und zog ihn mit sich. "Komm, lass uns heim gehen."

So stapften sie Hand in Hand durch den Schnee zurück zum Haus der Plenskes.

"Jetzt bin ich mir auch fast hunterdpro sicher, dass Felix für die zerbrochene Scheibe verantwortlich ist - kein Stalker oder ähnliches", meinte Lisa beiläufig, als sie gerade durch die Tür kamen. Sie legte ihren Schal ab. Rokko half ihr aus dem Mantel und legte dann seinen eigenen ab. "Wenn du also nach Berlin zurück musst... du könntest mich ruhig allein lassen."

Rokko legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie an. "Willst du mich loswerden?"

"Ich..." Lisa blickte sich nervös im Flur um. Sie räusperte sich. "Also - ich..." Dann sah sie endlich zu Rokko. Als ihre blaunen Augen seine tiefbraunen trafen, musste sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu gehen, blieb aber kurz vor ihm wieder stehen. Ganz leise, als ob sie Angst vor ihren eigenen Worten hatte, sprach sie weiter: "Rokko", hauchte Lisa und ging wieder einen Schritt zurück, "ich.. oh Gott, jetzt hab ich schon Angst vor meiner eigenen Antwort." Sie nahm seine Hände und drückte sie fest. "Ich fand den Abend gestern und unseren Ausflug wirklich schön-"

"Aber?"

"Wie aber?"

"Na, das klang nach einem 'Aber'." Grinste Rokko, ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und löste eine Hand aus ihrer, um ihr damit über die Wange zu streicheln.

Lisa schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Aber", grinste sie, "du willst vielleicht gar nicht mehr hier sein und wärst lieber wieder in Berlin."

Rokko schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich wär nirgends lieber als-"

"Mäuschen, wir sind wieder da!"

Lisa ließ hektisch Rokko los und blickte in die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer Eltern, die so eben zur Tür hineingekommen waren. Sie räusperte sich und legte sich verlegen eine Hand in den Nacken. "Mama, Papa, das ist Herr Kowalski. Er war so nett herzukommen, als gestern die Scheibe eingeschlagen wurde."

Bernd stürmte besorgt auf Lisa zu. "Scheibe eingeschlagen? Schnattchen, geht's dir gut?"

"Ja, Papa, ich sag doch: Herr Kowalski war hier und-"

"Ach, Kowalski - ist das polnisch?" Nun betrachtete Bernd Rokko missmutig von oben bis unten.

"Nein, das ist-" begann Rokko, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen.

"Und er war die ganze Zeit hier? Auch über Nacht?"

Lisa wurde rot und murmelte nur noch etwas, als ihre Eltern schon in die Küche gestürmt waren. Dann sah sie zu Rokko, der sie schmunzelnd ansah.

"Ich geh dann mal doch lieber, hm?"

Lisa nickte traurig. Sie ging eilig auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hände beide auf seine Wangen und zog sein Gesicht zu sich, um ihm noch einen Kuss zu geben. "Danke", flüsterte sie, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten.

Rokko nahm seine Jacke und winkte ihr zum Abschied. "Immer wieder gern, meine süße Frau Plenske."

Als er das Haus der Plenskes verlassen hatte, sah Lisa ihm noch durch ein Fenster nach und freute sich, als er sich umdrehte, um ihr noch einen Kuss zuzupusten. Dann war er verschwunden und Lisa lächelte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Als Lisa am Montag Morgen mit der S-Bahn nach Berlin fuhr, gingen ihr viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht mehr mit Rokko gesprochen, seit er Göberitz am Samstag Nachmittag verlassen hatte. Lisa musste zugeben, dass sie das ein wenig verunsicherte. Sie musste dringend mit Jürgen darüber reden. Nur wie? 'Ach, übrigens, Jürgen: Kowalski und ich haben im Schnee geknutscht'?_ Nee. So nicht. _

Bei Jürgen angekommen, fehlte ihr immer noch ein richtiges Konzept. Sie hoffte, dass Rokko noch nicht dort wäre. Nachdem sie kurz durch das Schaufenster geguckt und ihn nicht im Kiosk entdeckt hatte, betrat sie leise und vorsichtig den Laden.

"Jürgen, ich MUSS mit dir reden. Und heute meine ich das auch wirklich so und nicht anders."

"Lisa, was ist denn los?" grinste Jürgen und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen ab.

"Also, am Wochenende, da wurde bei uns die Scheibe eingeschlagen und- was grinst du eigentlich so blöd?"

"Nun ja, wie du weißt, ist Göberitz ein eher kleines Dorf - und so kommt es, dass ich bereits seit gestern weiß, dass Lisa Plenske Herrenbesuch hatte. Erzähl! Habt ihr geknutscht?"

"W-was!"

"Sie wussten nicht, wer der schöne Unbekannte war, aber der Beschreibung nach zu urteilen, würde ich sagen, Rokko Kowalski hat von Freitag zu Samstag bei dir übernachtet."

"Das hat er", flüsterte Lisa schon fast.

Jürgens Augen wurden riesig. Natürlich hatte er die Gerüchte brühwarm von seiner Mutter erzählt bekommen - aber er hatte dem keinen Glauben geschenkt. Lisa Plenske und ein Mann? Nee, eher würden Schweine fliegen lernen.

"Und habt ihr-"

"Nein! Wir haben nicht. Wir haben nur ein bisschen.. na ja,.. geknutscht?"

Lisa hatte schon wieder begonnen, nervös ihre Hände zu kneten.

"Ach! Sag mal, Lisa, ist das was ernstes zwischen euch?"

"Zwischen mir und Rokko? Ach, quatsch, das ist nur so."

"Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Wer weiß, was der will."

"Was soll er denn wollen?" Lisa wurde immer unruhiger.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber bei einem wie dem weiß man doch nie. Werbeprofi. Sollen ja nicht die ehrlichsten sein."

"Ja..." flüsterte Lisa. Sie musste schlucken. "Bis nachher..." und weg war sie. Jürgen sah seiner besten Freundin sprachlos hinterher.

_Was will er? Will er überhaupt was? Aber es muss ja einen Grund geben, warum er ausgerechnet mit der unscheinbaren Lisa Plenske knutscht, die ja nicht wirklich bekannt für ihre tollen Küsse ist. _Lisa war auf einmal wieder unsicher. Vielleicht hatte er das nur getan, um sie von ihrer negativen Haltung ihm gegenüber abzubringen. Hatten sie nicht noch kurz vor dem ersten Kuss gestritten? Lisa ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie so schnell all ihre Vorsicht in den Wind geschrieben hatte. Lisa steckte ihre Hände noch tiefer in ihren Mantel und lief eilig zum Fahrstuhl.

"Lisa, warte!" rief jemand hinter ihr und Lisa erkannte die Stimme sofort. Rokko schaffte es noch, mit in den Fahrstuhl zu schlüpfen. "Guten Morgen!" begrüßte er sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Lisa sah auf ihre Schuhe und murmelte nur ein kurzes "morgen".

Rokko, der eine Hand hinter dem Rücken hatte, ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob ihr Kinn mit einem Finger an. "Ich hab dich vermisst." Er wollte sie küssen, doch Lisa wich zurück.

"Wir sollten das vielleicht lieber für uns behalten."

"Was?"

"Was auch immer das war am Wochenende."

"Ah, ja" er räusperte sich. "Nun, wenn du das willst." Er lächelte sie immer noch an. "Aber gehen wir heute Abend vielleicht was trinken?"

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich, doch Lisa blieb noch kurz stehen. "Nein. Also, ich hab ja schrecklich viel zu tun. Und mit David muss ich auch noch reden wegen.. wegen der neuen Kollektion. Vielleicht später dann!" sie winkte noch kurz und verschwand eilig in Richtung ihres Büros und ließ einen verwirrten Rokko zurück.

In ihrem Büro ließ sich Lisa auf ihren Stuhl fallen und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.Es hatte sie viel Beherrschung gekostet, Rokko nicht sofort in die Arme zu fallen, als sie im Fahrstuhl waren. Und wie er sie angesehen hatte! Sie schämte sich für ihr dummes Verhalten. Aber konnte sie ihm denn trauen? Oder hatte Jürgen am Ende doch recht und Rokko küsste sie nur, weil...

Lisa schob alle Gedanken von sich weg. Immerhin hatte sie noch ein Modeunternehmen zu leiten. Da musste sie alles andere wengistens während ihrer Arbeitszeit vergessen.

Doch Lisa konnte nicht vergessen. Konnte (und wollte auch nicht wirklich vergessen), wie sie am Wochenende in Rokkos Armen gelegen hatte, wie wohl sie sich gefühlt hatte und wie viele tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, dass er nur wenige Türen weiter in seinem Büro war - und sich vielleicht gerade selbst dafür verfluchte, ihr am Freitag zur Hilfe gekommen zu sein. _Was hab ich nur getan?_

Gegen Mittag beschloss sie, dass es für den Moment sowieso keinen Sinn machte, über den Kalkulationen zu sitzen und so begab sich Lisa zum Catering. Vorher suchte sie jedoch die Damentoilette auf. Etwas nervös sah sie in den Spiegel und strich ihre Haare glatt - zumindest so gut es ging.

"Na, da kannste aber noch lange in den Spiegel gucken - hübscher wirste dadurch och nich, wa?" lachte Sabrina, die so eben neben sie getreten war. "Aber manche Männer stehen vielleicht auch auf den Typ 'Wischmop mit Schneeketten'!" Sabrina lachte noch immer. Nach einem kurzen Check im Spiegel zog sie von dannen. Lisa sah nun noch verzweifelter in den Spiegel. '_Meine süße Frau Plenske' hat er mich genannt. Süß. Wo sieht er denn da was süßes? Nee, so geht's nicht weiter... _Resolut drehte sich Lisa um und ging endlich zum Catering, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Dort saß bereits Rokko auf einem der Hocker und unterhielt sich mit Hannah. Sie lachten. Offenbar amüsierten sie sich köstlich über etwas. _Doch nicht über mich? Oder?_

"Einen Kaffee, bitte, Mama. ... Ach, hallo", begrüßte Lisa die beiden anderen nur kurz und sah dann wieder zu Boden. "Hallo, Lisa", antwortete Hannah und wandte sich dann wieder an Rokko. Lisa musste zugeben, dass es ihr weh tat zu sehen, wie Rokko und die wunderschöne Hannah sich unterhielten und lachten. Noch mehr schmerzte es sie, als Rokko nach wenigen Minuten das Catering zusammen mit Hannah verließ, ohne etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Lisa, die ihnen kurz nachgesehen hatte, wusste nicht, wohin sie nun gucken sollte. Ihr Blick blieb auf dem kleinen Mülleimer neben dem Tresen haften. Jemand hatte eine Rose hineingeworfen.

"Die hat der Herr Kowalski heute Morgen dort hinein gestopft."

"Was?"

"Herr Kowalski. Er hatte heute Morgen die Rose dabei und hat sie, kaum dass er hier war, im Mülleimer entsorgt. Eigentlich schade.. so eine schöne Blume..."

"Ja..." Lisa rang nach Worten. War das Teil seines Plans gewesen? Oder.. oder mochte er sie wirklich? _Vielleicht war die überhaupt nicht für dich, Lisa. Es gibt so viele schöen Frauen bei Kerima! ...Aber warum hat er sie weggeworfen?_

Plötzlich sprang Lisa auf und lief mit einigen schnellen Schritten zu Rokkos Büro. Dort angekommen, atmete sie noch ein mal tief durch, klopfte kurz und riss seine Tür auf. "Hallo", begrüßte sie den verdutzten Rokko. "Herr Kowalski.. nein! Rokko... I-ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Mit Herzrasen und Schmetterlingen im Bauch, mit immer zu an dich denken müssen und von dir träumen. Und wenn du nur mit mir spielst, dann sag mir das bitte jetzt. Dann kann ich nämlich aufhören, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob du irgendwas damit bezwecken willst oder ob dir... ob dir vielleicht wirklich was an mir leigt."

Als Rokko sie mit großen Augen anstarrte und einige Momente nichts sagte, rutschte Lisa das Herz in die Hose. Panisch drehte sie sich um und verließ sein Büro und Kerima. Sie musste raus. Weg. Durchatmen. _Was hab ich nur getan!_ fragte sie sich unablässig selbst. _Soviel zum vorsichtigen Vorgehen..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Lisa war lange ziellos durch die Straßen gelaufen. Dann hatte sie sich in einen der Coffeshops in der Friedrichstraße gesetzt und Leute geguckt. _Ich hab mich komplett bloß gestellt. Oh Gott, warum, warum immer ich? Können nicht mal ein paar andere in die großen Fettnäpfchen treten? _Unbewusst hatte sie begonnen mit einem Kugelschreiber auf eine Serviette zu malen. Als Lisa bemerkte, dass sie kleine Herzchen und darin 'L+R' gekritzelt hatte, ließ sie den Kuli vor Schreck fallen. _Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass er mich tatsächlich mögen könnte? Wie er geguckt hat nach dem peinlichen Geständnis! Oh Gott, oh Gott, so kann ich ihm doch nie wieder vor die Augen treten, geschweige denn mit ihm arbeiten! Auswandern! Ich könnte auswandern.. _

Lisa hörte ein Klopfen und sah auf. Vor der Scheibe, hinter der sie saß, stand Rokko und lächelte sie an. Lisa versuchte ein Lächeln, blickte dann aber schnell wieder auf ihre Hände. _Bitte kommnicht rein, bitte komm nicht rein..._flehte sie Rokko in Gedanken an, doch als sie spürte, wie ihre Hand ergriffen wurde und eine Rose vor ihrem Gesicht erschien, wusste sie, dass alles Flehen nichts gebracht hatte.

"Ich hab dich überall gesucht", sagte Rokko leise und liebevoll. Er nahm ihr Kinn sanft in seine rechte Hand und bewegte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen funkelten und Lisa sah, wie rot vor Kälte seine Wangen waren. Aber seine Hand war so warm, so wundervoll warm. "Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Lisa nickte langsam. "Natürlich", lächelte sie und nahm ihm die Rose ab. Während sich Rokko an der Theke einen Kaffee bestellte, roch Lisa heimlich an der Rose. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe, denn sie wusste nicht, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Hocker hin und her und sah wieder auf die Straße. Gerade begannen dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel zu fallen und wurden vom Wind aufgewirbelt. Lisa musst grinsen, als sie das an das vergangene Wochenende erinnerte.

"Woran denkst du?"

Rokko saß bereits auf dem Hocker zu ihrer rechten und sah sie neugierig an.

"Nichts", wehrte Lisa ab und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, der mittlerweile kalt war. Lisa hasste kalten Kaffee und verzog ihr Gesicht.

"Hier, ich hab dir einen neuen mitgebracht." Rokko schob den zweiten Becher, der vor ihm stand zu ihr.

"Danke", sagte Lisa erstaunt und schüchtern. _Oh Mann, gerade mal wenige Wochen bei Kerima und er kennt mich schon besser als die meisten anderen. Ach quatsch, besser als alle anderen..._

Rokko nahm auch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und drehte sich dann komplett zu Lisa, die nervös nach draußen blickte.

"Lisa, ich fand das vorhin wahnsinnig mutig von dir. Und das war ein großes Kompliment für mich."

"Aber?"

"Wie aber?"

"Es klang nach einem 'Aber'? So wie: danke, aber nein danke, denn du, liebe Lisa, bist so gar nicht mein Typ." _Ohje, ich hab schon wieder zu viel gesagt. Warum grinst er so?_

"Aber", sagte Rokko betont und nahm nun ihre Hände in seine, "meine liebe, süße, wundervolle Lisa, es gibt kein 'Aber', nur das: Ich bin bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt, mit Herzrasen und Schmetterlingen im Bauch, mit immer zu an dich denken müssen und von dir träumen. Ich wollte am Samstag am liebsten gar nicht gehen und am Sonntag hab ich bestimmt zwanzig mal deine Nummer gewählt und immer wieder aufgelegt."

"Aber warum?"

"Weil ich Angst hatte, dass du noch nicht so weit bist wie ich, dass ich dich überforden könnte."

"Und ich hab den ganzen Tag nicht das Telefon aus den Augen gelassen..."

Rokko strahlte sie an und Lisa strahlte zurück. Sie rutschte von ihrem Hocker herunter und schlang ihre Arme um ihn und auch er zog sie näher an sich. Wieder waren sich ihre Nasen so nah, dass sie sich berührten. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen verharrten sie eine Weile ganz genau so und sahen sich in die Augen. Dann beugte sich Rokko ein wenig weiter nach vorn und endlich, endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu seinem sanften Kuss. In dem Kuss lag so viel Erleichterung und Liebe, dass Lisa Tränen die Wangen hinunter kullerten, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten. Sanft wischte Rokko die Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Serviette, auf der Lisa gekritzelt hatte und er musste lächeln. Als Lisa sah, was er im Blick hatte, wollte sie die Serviette verstecken, doch Rokko war schneller. Er nahm sie, nahm den Kuli, den Lisa fallen gelassen hatte und drehte sich so, dass Lisa nicht sehen konnte, was er darauf schrieb. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Hocker und nahm einen Schluck von ihren Kaffee. Rokko drehte sich wieder zu ihr und grinste, als er ihr die Serviette überreichte. Als Lisa las, was darauf stand, grinste sie erst und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund, weil sie befürchtete kichern zu müssen, so süß war das, was er geschrieben hatte.

_Willst du mit mir gehen?_

_ja nein vielleicht_

Lisa hielt ihre Hand auf als Zeichen dafür, dass sie den Kugelschreiber bräuchte, den er sich hinters Ohr gesteckt hatte. Er zog ihn hervor und gab ihn ihr. Lisa drehte sich leicht und Rokko versuchte über ihre Schulter hinweg zu sehen, was sie schrieb. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann gab sie ihm die Serviette zurück und Rokko sah mit Freude, dass sie 'ja' angekreuzt hatte. Lisa lehnte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Später war er mit seinem Hocker näher gerückt, so dass er den Arm um sie legen konnte. Und so saßen sie eine ganze Weile in dem Coffeshop - dicht aneinander gekuschelt, Kaffee trinkend und Leute guckend. Ab und an nahm Rokko Lisas Hand und küsste sie. Und erst als der Coffeshop geschlossen wurde, verließen sie ihn Hand in Hand. Rokko brachte Lisa zur S-Bahn und wollte warten, bis sie kommen würde. Es war wahnsinnig kalt und so schloss Rokko Lisa in seine Arme und hielt sie so fest er konnte.

"Aufgrund von Gleisstörungen fallen die Züge der Linien 7, 9 und 5 bis Mitternacht aus. Wir bitten um ihr Verständnis."

Die Lautsprecheransage hatte sie aus ihrem Traum gerissen und überraschte sie.

"Und nun?" fragte Lisa. "Wie soll ich denn nach Hause kommen? Die Straßen sind ja auch nicht frei."

"Dann kommst du eben mit zu mir", lächelte Rokko.

"Zu dir?"

"Ja."

"Okay", lächelte nun auch Lisa und nahm seine Hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Lisa schlug langsam die Augen auf. Es war noch etwas dunkel draußen, also konnte es bestenfalls 7 Uhr sein. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit. Wo war nur ihre Brille? Egal. Rokko war nah genug, um ihn auch so sehen zu können. Rokko! Sie hatte bei ihm, neben ihm, in seinem Bett übernachtet. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und sie fest an sich gezogen. Selbst im Schlaf hatte er sie nicht los gelassen. Lisa lächelte verträumt, als sie an den vergangenen Abend dachte. Sie waren müde und durchgefroren auf seine Couch gefallen. Rokko hatte sie an sich gezogen und einfach festgehalten. Er hatte ihre Stirn geküsst und dann jede einzelne Sommersprosse in ihrem Gesicht. Lisa hatte lächelnd einen Knopf nach dem anderen seines Shirts geöffnet, ihre Hand darunter wandern lassen und ihn sanft gestreichelt. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein. So nah wie möglich. Er hatte sie mit stockender Stimme gefragt, ob sie etwas trinken wollen würde und Lisa hatte genickt. Er konnte nicht so lang weg gewesen sein, doch als er aus der Küche zurückgekommen war, war Lisa eingenickt, fest den Pullover umklammernd, den er ausgezogen hatte, bevor sie sich auf der Couch niedergelassen hatten. Lisa erinnerte sich nur schwach daran, dass Rokko sie sanft geweckt und seinen Arm um sie gelegt, sie langsam in sein Schlafzimmer geführt und ihr seinen blauen Schlafanzug gegeben hatte. Er hatte sie daraufhin für einen kurzen Moment allein gelassen und Lisa dankte ihm im Stillen dafür, doch hätte sie auch gern -

"Guten Morgen, mein Engel."

Rokko war so eben erwacht. Sogar im Halbdunkeln konnte sie sein Lächeln wahrnehmen. Lisa spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten und war dankbar für das Halbdunkel. Sie hob ihre Hand, fuhr sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine Lippen. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und es klang so, als ob sie sich gerade selbst erst darüber bewusst wurde. Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah ihn an - wie er sie anlächelte und dann ihren Kopf vorsichtig an sich zog, um sie zu küssen - erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hände fuhren unter das Schlafanzugoberteil und streichelten sie zärtlich. Lisa erschauderte und wollte beenden, was am Abend begonnen, aber durch ihre Müdigkeit zu früh abgebrochen worden war. Ihre Hände fanden den Saum seines Oberteils und begannen es langsam nach oben zu schieben und schließlich über Rokkos Kopf zu ziehen. Rokko grinste sie an und Lisa grinste zurück. Als sie dann begann, seinen Hals zu küssen, spürte sie, wie seine Atmung unregelmäßiger wurde. Er knöpfte ihr Oberteil vollständig auf - langsam, behutsam - und streifte es von ihren Schultern. Als Lisa ihm ein wenig später etwas zuflüsterte ("Du bist der Erste.") und unsicher ins Nichts blickte, hob er sanft ihr Kinn und sah ihr lange in die Augen, lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte zurück und Rokko nahm sich vor, sie ganz langsam abheben zu lassen, ihr alle Zeit der Welt zu geben, sie sanft und zärtlich zu lieben.

Es war gegen Mittag, als Lisa, die bereits im Bad im gewesen war, im Schlafzimmer stand und Rokkos Schlafanzugoberteil in ihren Händen hielt. Sie hatte es beim Aufräumen gefunden und vergrub nun ihr Gesicht darin. Es duftete nach ihm, nach seinem Aftershave, nach Schlaf, und ein bisschen auch nach ihr selbst. Lisa lächelte und seufzte glücklich. Sie wollte wissen, ob man ihr ansah, welch wundervolle Gefühle sie an diesem Morgen erlebt hatte. Sie stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und drehte sich langsam, ging davor ein wenig auf und ab und blieb schließlich stehen um strahlend festzustellen, dass zumindest sie, Lisa Plenske wusste, was geschehen war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, als sich zwei starke Arme um sie legten. Lisa lehnte sich an Rokko, der hinter ihr stand, an und legte ihre Hände auf die seinen.

"Mmmh, können wir so weitermachen, meine wunderschöne Lisa?"

"Gern, mein Liebling. Nur glaube ich, dass man sich bei Kerima bereits fragen dürfte, wo die Chefin und ihr PR-Mann abgeblieben sind."

Lisa drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und Rokko küsste sie.

"Na gut, dann gehen wir eben zur Arbeit. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, heute Abend mit mir ins Tierheim zu gehen", schmunzelte er.

Lisa sah ihn erstaunt an und drehte sich in seinen Armen, damit sie ihn direkt ansehen konnte. "Liebend gern. Ich hab früher immer im Tierheim gearbeitet. Aber was hast du vor?"

"Ich möchte mir einen Hund aussuchen."

"Einen Hund?" Lisas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Ja, einen Hund. Und ich möchte, dass er dir auch gefällt."

Lisa schlang ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals und zog ihn zu sich. Sie küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Robert", sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten.

Rokko legte seine Stirn auf ihre und schloss seine Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass es eine der besten Entscheidungen seines Lebens gewesen war, die Festanstellung bei Kerima angenommen zu haben. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in ihre strahlenden blauen Augen, so voller Liebe. Hatte er so etwas je erlebt? Nein. Das war sie: die ganz große Liebe. Die, die einem den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht und tausende von Schmetterlingen im Bauch tanzen lässt. Die, die macht, dass man den anderen nicht mehr loslassen will und von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft träumen lässt. "Ich liebe dich, meine Lisa", sagte er sanft mit leicht zitternder Stimme und küsste sie, damit sie nicht merken sollte, wie viel Mut er, Rokko Kowalski, der schon so viel kühne Dinge getan hatte, aufbringen musste, um sein Leben in ihre sanften Hände zu geben.

ENDE

**Anmerkung:** Wow! Ich war ganz oft überwältigt von den lieben Kommentaren in den Foren und kann euch nicht genug dafür danken! Ihr seid's, die mich dazu gebracht haben, aus einer Story, die erst nur auf einen, dann auf drei Teile angelegt war, auf 10 Kapitel zu bringen. Ichhoffe, dass ihr beim Lesen so viel Freude hattet wie ich beim Schreiben.

Anne :)


End file.
